


When One Door Closes

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: Hutch and Van are arguing. Again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LiveJournal me_and_thee_100 challenge 373: Space

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hutch's hands went to fists around the jeans he was shoving into his gym bag. "To Starsky's," he said, trying to keep his tone civil. 

"We're not done here!" Vanessa didn't bother with niceties like a civil tone. 

"If I stay, we'll just keep fighting. I think we can both use some time and space apart, don't you?"

"Fine, leave. I hope you and David will be very happy together." The sarcastic words were meant to be cutting, but Hutch smiled.

"I think we will," he murmured as he shut the door behind him.


End file.
